


Ol' One Eye

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Is it a boy or a girl?





	Ol' One Eye

So. Turns out, I never had to fight the Concierge, which ticks me off. 

Instead, I could fight Conjunctivius, or, Old One Eye, as I personally called him. Or...her? I couldn't tell. 

Turns out, this one was way easier to kill if you knew what you were doing. It took me forever before I managed to beat the Concierge. But Conjunctivius? It was honestly harder to pronounce it than fight it. 

I stared at the exploded remains that had been the boss. I also had a blueprint, actually. For a...cursed sword? Sounded neato. I'd maybe use it later...

 

Turns out, fighting the Timekeeper with a Cursed Sword was a bad idea. As my body broke down, I briefly thought,  __ _That was_ not _worth it._


End file.
